Vignettes de Pol
by Polgarra
Summary: Vignettes sur Gregory et Olivia, à toutes périodes. A lire et rewiewer !
1. Chapter 1

Soirée

Un verre aussitôt dans sa main, aussitôt bu, aussitôt remplacé par un autre. Cette reception était, malgré l'alcool qui embrumait son cerveau, diablement ennuyeuse. Grégory discutait avec le maître de maison. Il respirait l'assurance, la maîtrise de soi, le contrôle. Il tourna la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, son regard se fit brièvement dur tandis qu'elle lèvait son verre vers lui en un fin sourire. Oui, elle avait encore bu. Après tout, il contrôlait pour deux, elle pouvait bien se laisser aller et puis il fallait bien s'occuper. Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention : un homme était apparu à ses côtés et lui tendait à présent un verre. Elle se tourna vers l'inconnuS, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. La soirée commençait enfin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Toujours sur Gregory et Olivia**

* * *

**Douloureuse habitude**

Tous les soirs les mêmes gestes comme un rite. Les mêmes dialogues comme une longue mélopée. Toujours ces mêmes soirs au fil des semaines, des mois, des années.

Une femme qui marche pied nus dans le sable, une bouteille à la main, la démarche vacillante, la peine de sa vie au cœur. Elle pénètre une maison où une vive lumière luit encore dans la nuit. Un homme travaille. Il tourne la tête vers la femme, la regarde brièvement, soupire d'énervement et détourne la tête.

«Hé oui, Grégory, ce n'est que moi. Tu peux continuer à travailler à tes plans diaboliques… Je ne te demanderais rien.» Elle esquisse un rire.

«Tu as encore bu.» Ce n'est pas une question, ce n'est qu'une simple affirmation, comme tous les soirs.

«Oui, j'ai bu. Mais tu te fiches bien de ce que je fais et avec qui.

Tu n'étais pas seule…

Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne daignes pas me voir que c'est le cas de tout le monde, chéri.»

Il se lève, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

«Parce que c'est ma faute si tu n'es qu'une trainée alcoolique?»

La phrase a fait mouche. Le regard bleu se fait humide. Grégory sait de nouveau quels mots vont franchir ces lèvres tremblantes:

«Tu… Tu ne peux pas penser cela. Je… Grégory… Je t'aime…»

Elle n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus, il se détourne d'elle et quitte la pièce.

«Bonne nuit, …chérie.»

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou, cette vignette écrite depuis un certain temps et que j'avais oublié de poster (ah alzeimer à mon âge, si c'est pas triste XD), peut être considéré comme un pendant de la précédente…**

**Voili voilou**

**Peut être**

Il regarde sa montre, elle ne vas pas tarder à rentrer, elle a du finir sa bouteille. C'est presque amusant de voir que presque chaque soir, elle se saoule méthodiquement. Toujours le même alcool, la même heure où elle quitte la plage, le même discours…

Une heure. Voilà une heure qu'elle aurait du être rentrée. S'il ne l'attend pas, du moins est-il inquiet. Dans quelle histoire s'est-elle encore fourrée? Il soupire et se replonge dans ses dossiers.

Elle entre doucement et regarde le dos de son mari. 

« Bonsoir chéri.

Bonsoir… Tu as encore bu. 

Peut-être.» La réponse est mutine. Il lève les yeux vers elle tandis qu'elle s'approche un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suppose que tu étais en charmante compagnie.» Le ton est indifférent.

«Peut-être». Elle se penche et pose la bouteille au pied de Gregory. Il la regarde faire, surpris. Quelle est donc cette nouvelle lubie? Que s'est-il passé ce soir? Qui a t-elle vu? Il sourit.

«Tu ne m'aimes plus?»Sa demande est comme une simple curiosité. C'est la seule explication qu'il trouve à ce changement. Et pourtant, il sait quels mots vont prononcer ces lèvres…

Olivia se penche, embrasse la joue de son mari et lui murmure à l'oreille: «Peut-être»avant de se relever et de quitter la pièce.

«Bonne nuit… chéri»

Le sourire de Gregory quitte peu à peu son visage.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonne année 2009 !!! Allez, on commence l'année avec une vignette qui sent bon l'espoir et le bonheur tout neuf...**_

**Le chant de la mer**

Les pieds nus sur le sable, elle gouttait les caresses des vagues qui les unes après les autres venaient lui caresser les chevilles avant de retourner à l'immensité de l'océan.

Elle aimait ces moments où la nuit accompagnée le chant de la mer. Elle s'éloigna du bord de l'eau et rejoignit son mari qui la regardait, à quelques mètres.

« _Tu aimes cet endroit n'est ce pas ? »

Elle sourit, des étoiles, les yeux pétillants : « Oui, c'est magnifique. Je pourrais passer ma vie sur cette plage.

_Je connais un couple qui vient d'acheter une maison juste ici.

_Je pense qu'ils y seront très heureux. »

Elle se glissa contre lui tandis qu'il passait le bras sur ces épaules l'entraînant chez eux.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Après un bon dans le passé, voici un bon dans le futur**_

**Ce qu'il reste**

Cela faisait des années que Grégory n'avait pas senti la chaleur du soleil sur son visage, des années que le vent n'avait pas ébouriffé ces cheveux. C'était le prix de ces crimes. A présent qu'il était de nouveau libre, saurait-il ne pas replonger dans la manipulation ? Que lui restait-il, si ce n''était cette dernière façon de vivre ? Orchestrer, manipuler...

Une femme s'approchait de lui, comme elle l'avait toujours fait malgré tout.

Peut être qu'il lui restait encore quelque chose !


	6. Chapter 6

**_Allez on poursuit notre voyage à Cuculand, à droite les Bisounours, à gauche les Popples et face à vous une vignette !

* * *

  
_**

**Encore toi ?**

Elle s'arrêta face à lui, sourit tendrement. Sa main vint caresser la joue de l'homme fatigué et comme ébahi par sa présence. Il ne comprenait pas, elle le savait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qu'elle ressentait ou pourquoi elle agissait. Il l'avait su malheureuse, dans d'autres bras, aimée par d'autres hommes. Et il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle s'était obstinée à rester près de lui envers et contre tout durant si longtemps. Si elle avait vraiment voulu partir, ces menaces n'y auraient rien changées.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas de l'incompréhension, c'était de l'incrédulité.

_Tu m'as attendu tout ce temps ?

_Je n'ai jamais fait que cela Grégory.

* * *

**_Je l'aime bien quand même ! Je sais, je suis incorrigible ;)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**C'est pas du tout ce que je voulais faire à la base, mais apparemment la situation m'a échappée. Tant pis, je réessairai. En attendant, je vous mets celle ci quand même.**  
**J'ai l'impression que j'ai un peu Rhett Butlerisé Grégory lol**

Dans le jardin, on entendait encore la musique et les rires de la soirée. La jeune femme s'ennuyait ferme. Elle avait repoussé un à un tous les hommes qui étaient venu la saluer ce soir. Elle voulait être seule pour penser, se souvenir encore et encore. Finalement, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était venue. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier l'homme qui lui avait brisé le coeur quelques jours plus tôt. Chaque seconde lui rappellait sa gentillesse, sa délicatesse. Même ces baisers étaient doux, tendres. Elle se moquait parfois de lui, de sa façon de la considérer comme une poupée. Etait cela qui l'avait éloigné ? Ou était ce reellement cette autre femme ? Olivia refusait de le croire, sans doute par orgueil.

_Armando, soupira-t-elle. Son premier et unique amour était parti. Aucun autre ne saurait le remplacer jamais.

Olivia retourna vers le bruit et la gaieté qui régnait dans la maison. Elle se dirigigea vers la porte, elle n'avait aucune raison d'être ici.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et laissa place à Del Douglas, accompagné de quelques amis tous plus inintéressants les uns que les autres. L'un d'eux, pourtant, rayonnait d'une assurance telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu. Et qui quelque part lui faisait penser à Armando. L'homme s'approcha d'elle :

_Vous partez au moment ou nous arrivons ?

Olivia ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention que cela et répondit qu'elle commencait à être fatiguée.

L'homme jeta son manteau dans un coin, lui prit le bras et l'attira vers la piste de danse :

_Alors je vais profiter que vous ne l'êtes pas totalement.

Elle protesta, faisant une moue qu'il trouva adorable. Et lorsqu'elle tenta de se dégager, il l'attira à lui dans un éclat de rire. Elle se retrouva enveloppée dans une odeur d'eau de toilette qui lui chatouilla agréablement les narines. Les bras la guidait avec précision sur la piste de danse et aussi autre chose... Ce n'était pas de la tendresse, mais c'était bien plus grisant.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il l'aida à remettre son manteau, ce ne fut pas par galanterie et lorsqu'arrivé devant chez elle, il lui prit les lèvres, elle ne ressentit pas cette béate satisfaction que lui faisait ressentir Armando. Non ce fut de la passion, de l'excitation, de l'impatience...

Et lorsqu'il délaissa sa bouche pour lui susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille, ce ne fut pas un délicat "Bonne nuit", mais un délicieux "Tu seras mienne".

Aux yeux d'Armando, elle avait été un joyaux. C'était une chose que peu de femmes vivaient. Aux yeux de Grégory, elle était une femme et ca, c'etait une chose que toute femme désirait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Parce que j'aurais bien aimé qu'a un moment, Greg exprime publiquement ses sentiments.**

Ce gala de charité n'était qu'une routine pour Gregory Richard. Sans doute moins pour sa nouvelle épouse, mais il l'avait rassurée en lui certifiant qu'elle n'aurait qu'à sourire, son charme et ses avantages feraient le reste. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de parler. Peut être n'aurait il pas du rajouter qu'Olivia l'avait très bien fait pendant des années. Il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais il avait bien vu qu'Annie avait toquée à la mansion de son ex-femme.

Du coup elle avait redoublée d'effort, mais pas de tissus. Sa robe de grande marque en cachait le moins possible et effectivement elle était divine. Gregory appréciait ce corps dévoilé aux regards, y compris à ceux de ses congénères, bien au contraire. Annie remplissait son rôle. Presque aussi bien qu'Olivia, différemment, mais très bien tout de même. Il lança à Annie un regard satisfait tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés à la table du repas.

Les autres tables étaient déjà pleines et Annie avait pris un malin plaisir à arriver dans les derniers convives afin de se faire admirer à loisir. Elle était fière de la réaction qu'elle provoquaient, fière d'être Ms Richard, fière de satisfaire Gregory et de l'aider.

Et on ne peut nier que ses divines et interminables jambes, que son décolleté plongeant et que son sourire rayonnant éclipsaient toutes les femmes de l'assemblée.

Pourtant à une autre table, une voix se fit entendre dans un murmure :

_Quelle vulgarité !

Seul son voisin de table entendit Olivia Blake ex madame Richard.

_Il est évident qu'elle ne t'arrive même pas a la cheville, lui répondit celui ci en lui embrassant la main. Olivia l'a retira énervée. Elle ne voulait pas encore affichée sa relation avec Armando, elle n'était pas sure de ces sentiments envers lui et désirait prendre son temps, elle avait déjà fait tant d'erreurs.

_Armando, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas la peine de me flatter, tu sais. Si je n'étais pas assise juste a côté de toi, je suis sure que tu la dévorerais des yeux, toi aussi. Comme tous les hommes de l'assistance.

Pour vérifier ces dires, elle parcourut celle ci du regard. Effectivement tous les regards étaient tournés vers celle qui s'asseyait lentement et avec sensualité au côté de l'homme le plus puissant de la ville. Olivia se demanda qui ils jalousaient : Gregory ou Annie ?

Mais que lui importait, désormais il y avait Armando. Instinctivement elle glissa la main qu'elle avait enlevée dans celle d'Armando et la serra doucement. Le repas commença doucement, agrémentait de discours et de danse. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle finit par accepter de danser avec AJ qui lui demandait instamment depuis plus d'une heure. Sur la piste, elle se coula contre lui. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que tous les curieux de la ville ne purent l'ignorer. Sans doute feraient ils la couverture des gazette le lendemain !

A la fin de la danse il retournèrent à leur table. Sur le chemin ils heurtèrent un couple qui dansait langoureusement. Annie et... le procureur.

_Veuillez nous excuser !

Annie ne put s'empecher de sauter sur l'occasion :

_Et bien Olivia, tu as encore trop bu.

_Non Annie, j'essaie simplement de soustraire l'horreur que tu es à mon regard, mais tu es si... voyante.

_Que veux tu, je n'ai pas ton age !

Olivia éclata de rire à cette réplique.

_Non, sans doute, en tout cas tu as pris la vulgarité à ton compte. Elle regarda le procureur qui deux minutes plutôt à peine serrait Annie dans ses bras de façon légèrement indécente, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Annie.

_Et alors, sinon le métier, cela rapporte ? Beaucoup de confidences sur l'oreiller ?

Annie fut non pas choquée mais blessée. Elle avait misée sur son âge, sur sa beauté et on lui renvoyait en pleine figure. Sa main, prête à atteindre la joue d'Olivia fut interceptée par la poigne ferme et dure d'Armando. C'est à ce moment là que Gregory qui n'avait pas cessé de les guetter des yeux décida d'intervenir.

_Et bien que ce passe-t-il ? Un nouveau scandale, Olivia ?

_Je ne sais pas. Demande à ta poule.

Leur regard se croisèrent. Et toute la rancœur qu'ils avaient accumulé l'un contre l'autre refit surface. Ils en oublièrent le reste de l'assistance qui ne faisaient plus qu'être aux aguets de leurs moindres gestes et de leurs moindres paroles. Ils en oublièrent Annie et Armando.

_Et bien, je pense que tu es mal placée pour me faire le moindre reproche. Toi qui as décidé de te faire toute la famille. Le fils, le père. A quand le grand père ?

_Je ne te fais aucun reproche, Gregory, je constate, c'est tout. Et tu n'as aucun jugement à émettre sur ma vie privée désormais.

Le ton montait au fur et à mesure.

_Et l'image que tu donne aux enfants, à...

_ah non, je t'en pris. Pas ce couplet là. Je l'ai trop entendue. Tu n'as jamais cessé de te cacher derrière ces maudites apparences, incapable d'exprimer une quelconque vérité. Pas une fois.

_Je n'ai jamais cesser de te dire la vérité Olivia.

Olivia en eut marre. Cette discussion si l'on pouvait appeler cela ainsi était stérile, ne menait à rien et ne faisait que remuer en elle des blessures encore ouvertes. Elle se détourna pour partir. Lorsque Gregory lui attrapa le bras pour la tourner vers lui, Annie comprit et les larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement le long de ses joues, remplaçant le sourire rayonnant par un maquillage défait et un regard de petite fille abandonnée-une fois de plus.

Mais Gregory ne prenait plus garde à rien.

_ Tu veux que je te dise la vérité ? Sa voix était dure, grave. Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser partir.

Le regard d'Olivia vacilla de l'ombre à la lumière, incertain, elle baissa la tête. C'est seulement alors que Gregory remarqua le silence de mort qui régnait dans l'immense pièce et tous les regards qui étaient braqués sur eux. Il vit le visage défait d'Annie. Lui caressa la joue avec tendresse. Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas du l'épouser, enfin de compte. Peut être qu'il venait irrémédiablement de briser la petite fille en elle. Elle recula comme une bete traquée.

Gregory regarda Armando. Celui-ci le fixait d'un regard meurtrier. Il savait que ce regard n'était pas du à une volonté de protéger Olivia, mais à la haine qu'inspire quiconque émet des sentiments envers la femme aimée. Il le savait parce qu'il partageait ce regard.

Il était peut être temps d'arrêter les frais pour cette soirée qui s'était annoncée si bien. Il quitta la pièce sous le regard de tous, excepté de celui de deux femmes perdues en elles mêmes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Une histoire de chien**

Pas évident de cohabiter avec un chien quand on y est allergique, n'est ce pas ? Gregory Richards lui ne si faisait pas ; d'autant plus que celui-ci avait été laissé par l'ancienne petite amie de son fils. Et puis quel nom pour un chien, Spike !  
Si on pouvait appeler ça un chien... Un chien, c'était intelligent, beau, racé, élancé, puissant ; pas un sac à puces haut comme  
trois pommes qui passait son temps à se balader partout dans la maison.  
A se demander pourquoi il l'avait gardé alors que cette aventurière était partie, comme Olivia, comme Caitlin et sans doute bientôt comme Sean, même si vu les relations houleuses qu'il entretenait avec son fils, il ne verrait sans doute pas la différence.  
Le cabot s'approcha de celui qu'il devait sans doute considérer à présent comme son maître. Du moins avait-il conscience de la main qui le nourrissait.  
Grégory éternua, le chien se frotta contre ses jambes et se roula en boules à ses pieds.  
Grégory éternua un peu moins fort en essayant de déloger l'animal.  
Spike monta sur le canapé, plongea un regard larmoyant dans celui de Grégory, gémit doucement et posa sa tête sur la cuisse de celui-ci.  
Grégory retint un éternuement, posa la main sur la tête du quadrupède pour le pousser.  
Finalement, sa main caressa le poil gras. La bête releva la tête et le regarda d'un air joyeux tout en remuant la queue.

Finalement Spike avait du chien !


	10. Chapter 10

Le retour

D'abord il y avait le ciel. Il avait consacré ces deux  
dernières nuits à regarder le ciel comme pour compenser son absence des deux  
dernières années. Le ciel et ses étoiles luisant dans la nuit. Le ciel et son  
soleil éclatant le jour. Le ciel à l'infini au dessus de la mer. Il n'y a plus  
de ciel en prison.

Ensuite il y avait eu, et Greg s'était surpris lui-même, la  
nourriture. Le café amer coulant dans la gorge, la gourmandise du carré de  
chocolat fondant sur la langue. Les repas étaient devenus pour lui une  
véritable fête.

Et puis il y avait le fait de marcher, des heures, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne puissent plus le  
porter. Marcher dans la direction qu'il voulait. La première fois qu'il était  
ainsi parti marcher, il n'avait rien dit à personne. Ca aussi, ca faisait parti  
du plaisir, ne pas avoir de comptes à rendre…

Mais ce qui lui avait le plus manqué, il l'attendait encore.  
C'était une constatation plus amère que le café ambré qu'il dégustait tandis qu'Olivia  
se servait un thé. Elle le gratifia d'un bref sourire avant de quitte la pièce.  
Peut être l'avait il perdu définitivement.


	11. Chapter 11

**La vie comme une bouteille**

Un verre ! Ce n'est même pas bon. Pas au début. Pas lorsqu'on a encore suffisamment d'esprit pour savoir que ce n'est pas ca que l'on veut. Se mentir. Mentir tout court.  
Un deuxième verre ! Pour oublier. Ce qui reste. Si peu. Ce qu'on a perdu. Tellement.  
Un troisième verre ! Pour se séparer de cette satanée tristesse, ce mal au fond de soi. Pour entrer dans la colère et la laisser vous dévorer.  
Un quatrième verre ! Pour que plus rien n'ait d'importance. Même son indifférence. Son cynisme. Son absence.  
Un cinquième verre ! Parce qu'il s'approche, sans la regarder. Parce qu'elle n'existe pas. Parce qu'elle n'existe plus. Parce qu'elle n'a peut être jamais existé  
Un sixième verre ! Par provocation. Pour qu'il réagisse. Pour ne pas qu'elle soit là, mendiante. Comme un chien.  
Un septième verre ! Parce qu'elle sait que encore ce soir, ce sera un autre homme.  
Un huitième verre ! Parce qu'elle se sent si pathétique ! Parce que c'est de sa faute à lui. Parce qu'elle ne peut pas reconnaître que c'est sans doute en partie aussi sa faute.  
Un neuvième verre ! Pour penser à ce qu'elle voudrait. Qu'une unique fois, ce soit lui qui souffre. Lui qui attende. Lui, le chien attendant la récompense du maitre. Pour faire comme si cela allait arriver.  
Un dixième verre ! Parce qu'elle a croisé son regard et que cela fait mal.  
Un onzième verre ! Parce qu'elle voudrait fuir tout en restant près de lui.  
Et puis jeter la bouteille vide. La laisser rouler sur le sol. Pas comme une bouteille à la mer qui espérerait être trouvée. Non. Juste comme quelque chose de jeter. Parce qu'elle n'espère même plus être trouvée. A présent que sa vie est vide.


	12. Chapter 12

Allongé sur le lit, elle tente de se reposer. D'oublier le mal de tête qui raisonne en elle. Elle sent une présence à ses côtés et ouvre les yeux. Grégory est debout, le visage fermé, lui tendant un verre d'eau et un cachet d'aspirine.  
_"Nous avons un déjeuner au Grenadines, dépêche toi!"

Elle ne répond, se redresse, prends le verre et le cachet et avale-le tout rapidement.

_"Je suis trop fatiguée, Gregory"  
_"Non, tu as bu, c'est diffèrent."

Elle ferme un instant les yeux. Aujourd'hui, elle est trop fatiguée pour cette bagarre incessante. Ai lieu de répliquer avec hargne, elle murmure juste :  
_"Cela revient au même."  
Ignorant sa remarque, il quitte la pièce, précisant qu'elle n'a que cinq minutes. Machinalement, elle se lève, va se rafraichir dans la salle de bain et enfile un tailleur noir. Cela lui a pris bien plus de cinq minutes, mais lorsqu'elle descend, Gregory ne dit rien, lui passe son manteau sur les épaules et sort.

Au restaurant, Olivia sourit un peu, poliment. Le cachet d'aspirine n'a pas suffit à calmer la douleur de sa tête. Lorsque le serveur s'apprête à lui servir un verre de vin, elle décline. Personne ne pourrait deviner ce besoin d'alcool. Excepté Gregory, qui sourit brièvement, moqueur, avant de reprendre sa discussion avec le nouvel investisseur de la Liberty.  
Vers la fin du repas, il quitte un instant la table. Olivia reste seul avec l'homme. Elle a eu tout le repas pour le regarder tandis qu'il parlait avec Gregory. Bel homme, sans conteste. Mais peu subtil. Tres vite, il commence à la flatter. C'est plaisant. Beaucoup moins lorsqu'il lui fait ouvertement des avances. Elle ne répond pas. Quelques minutes plus tard. Grégory revient annonçant qu'il doit partir. Il se tourne vers Olivia.  
_ Je te dépose à la maison ?

L'homme ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre qu'il annonce qu'il serait ravi de la raccompagner. Olivia le regarde. Elle n'a pas retenu son nom. Un nom de plus.  
_ Merci. Mais je n'ai pas encore assez bu pour cela.

A peine la porte de la maison était elle fermé sur eux que Gregory explose :  
_ Je peux savoir ce qui t a pris ?  
Olivia dépose son manteau et enlève rapidement ces chaussures, sa tête douloureuse entre les mains.  
_ Gregory, n'en fais pas toute une histoire !  
_ Pardon ? Tu me feras le plaisir d'aller t'excuser. Je ne veux pas qu'il se retire parce que tu as été… impolie.  
Olivia étouffe un rire en s'asseyant sur le canapé.  
_ Je ne trouve pas ca drôle.  
_ Mon chéri, tu es d'une hypocrisie. Tu me reproches mes aventures et tu me vends toi même pour le bien de tes affaires. Et bien, excuse moi, mais ta putain privée avait mal à la tête aujourd'hui.  
_ Est ce que tu sais seulement ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te vautrer dans le lit du premier venu.  
Elle le regarde un instant.  
_C'est peut être ca qui te plait.  
_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi  
_ Que j'appartienne à d'autres.  
_ Tu n'appartiens à personne d'autre.  
Elle s'installe plus au fond du canapé. Sans l'écouter.  
_ Pouvoir prêter ces affaires, c'est toujours en disposer...  
Son bras est agrippé brutalement, tiré vers le haut et elle se retrouve debout, secouée.  
_ Tu es complètement malade. Si tu crois que tu peux rejeter la responsabilité de ton comportement sur moi.

Le silence s'installe entre eux. Le regard du de Gregory plonge dans celui de sa femme un instant.  
_ J'ai mal à la tête. Elle se rassoit comme si de rien n'était. Et après tout, cela n'a rien changé.  
_ Je dois y aller.  
_ Je t'en prie, ne te soucie pas de moi.


End file.
